


Service with a smile

by jenjen92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: When a new barista at the cafe where Oikawa works started gaining attention, he had to find out what the guy was all about.  Oikawa did not imagine that Sugawara Koushi would capture his own heart with his smile as well.





	Service with a smile

Oikawa gave his widest smile as he finished preparing a cold cocoa, _the horror of it_ , holding the plastic cup out to the customer who let out a small squeal of delight.

"Please enjoy!" He said, tilting his head in just the right way that makes his hair flop over his eyes, long eyelashes poking out from beneath his fringe.

With a high pitched exclaim of thanks and a scarlet face the girl scuttled off to join the rest of her loud friends at their table across the cafe, too timid to give him a second look.

Oikawa dropped his smile. Who on earth could enjoy a cold cocoa?

"Is that the last of them?"

He looked over at Hinata who was holding down the counter. The youngest member of staff always looked a sight in his vivid pink apron which clashed horrendously with his orange hair. He didn't seem to notice this though; always wearing his uniform with pride, enthusiasm making up for anything he was lacking. And in Oikawa's opinion, when it came to making drinks he was lacking a lot.

"Yep!" He replied, bounding over to Oikawa with one of his beaming grins, "But I think we could expect another rush soon?"

Oikawa made a small noise, massaging his hands across his face.

His cheeks hurt.

"Just three more days, huh."

Hinata was rocking on his heels, staring almost dreamily into space.

"Just three more days and the server of the month results will be out. I tried super hard this time!" 

For the last week of every month, the customers of 'Cafe 819' cast a ballot on who they thought should be server of the month. Although this was mainly for aesthetic and to create more buzz around the cafe chain, there was also a monetary reward for those servers who placed in the top three. The amount was nothing to write home about, but Oikawa enjoyed treating himself with the extra money. For the past year he had always been the number one server, and he could see no reason for this to change anytime soon. The customers loved him.

"You might make the top three again, Chibi-chan." Oikawa said, continuing to massage his cheeks as he leaned lazily against the counter, "Your fans seem to be increasing again."

Hinata had his own, cute charm which some girls went crazy for. Oikawa could see why someone would fall for the ball of energy even if he wasn't his own type.

"It would be so cool if I did." Hinata said with a small voice, "I'm saving up to learn to drive so the bonus would be good."

"Oh, please no." Oikawa reached over to flick Hinata on the forehead making him squeal. "I don't want you on the road."

Just as Hinata began to whine the bell on the door rang and the next customers entered, saving him from any more teasing.

 

Monday afternoon, after his morning classes, Oikawa strolled into the cafe with his head held high. Giving a small greeting to Kunimi who looked thankful to now be relieved from his shift, he headed into the back room where Kuroo was already getting changed out of his apron. The man glanced up at Oikawa through his thick black fringe with narrowed eyes, his lips twisted into a playful smirk.

"Have a good shift, second best."

Second best? _No._

Forgetting about his own apron as Kuroo laughed wildly behind him Oikawa rushed to the chart, eyes scanning over it immediately. The oxygen left his lungs.

The chart read as clear as day. Hinata had squeezed himself into third position, his photograph perfectly capturing his beaming personality. He was at number two, photograph smaller than what he was used to with his name in small characters underneath. Oikawa could barely bare to look at it. Then; there was number one. In big, bubble writing in the position that belonged to him was the unfamiliar name 'Sugawara Koushi' and a photograph of a grey-haired man Oikawa had never seen before.

"Who the hell is he?" Oikawa thrust his finger towards the picture on the board, "How has he taken my place?"

"Oh, I know him!" Hinata said, coming up from behind him while flailing his arms excitedly, "Suga-san is new this month. He works the weekend shifts."

" _Suga-san_?"

Oikawa didn't care about the money, not really. He still got some for being second, albeit slightly less. It was his pride that was at stake here, and that was much more important. Nobody hurt his pride and got away unscathed. Especially not some newbie who just started to work at the cafe.

"You seem to be getting all friendly with him already, giving him a nickname."

Hinata shrugged.

"Suga-san is nice. He doesn't call me Chibi."

"Just being 'nice' isn't enough to get to the top of the charts."

"Maybe you should come on a weekend, and see what he is like?"

Oikawa made a small sound, sticking his nose up high in the air.

"Maybe I will."

 

Oikawa didn't do this. He didn't visit his workplace on a Saturday afternoon, dressed in his wide-rimmed glasses and a beanie hat to cover his hair, lurking nearby the entrance to catch a glimpse of a certain person. Oikawa already knew most of the staff who worked on a weekend, so spotting a new face wouldn't be too difficult, especially as he already had a picture to go by.

Hinata was visible from his usual spot at the register, beaming at a young boy who was about the same height as him. Flitting between the register and drinks station was Akaashi, a year younger than Oikawa but admittedly radiating a maturity that he couldn't yet hope to have. Despite always seeming cold at a first look, from the few times they had worked together Oikawa knew there was more fire behind his eyes than what he showed.

Then there was Sugawara.

Just as Oikawa had suspected, he stood out. Standing at his own usual position at the drinks station, he was squirting whipped cream with practised ease as his attention flicked between doing that and the customer.

Everything about him seemed refreshing.

Despite Sugawara's undeniable beauty, he was not trying to act cute. His wide grin was natural and playful, stretching to the beauty mark underneath his eye. He laughed and joked with the customers, causing them to laugh as well. _What was he_?

Oikawa took a small step forward, trying to get a closer look. It was impossible to hear the sort of conversations he was having from his current position.

"Oikawa-san!"

Fuck.

Hinata was waving over at him madly from behind the counter. Now, Mr. Refreshing was also looking his way, mouth curling up at the sides. He was cornered.

Walking as naturally as he could to the counter, Oikawa tried to pretend that it was his complete intention to buy a drink and that he wasn't here for any other reason. He leaned his elbows on the counter, trying to seem relaxed.

"A tall cocoa, please. To go."

"Would you like your cocoa hot or cold?"

Oikawa raised his eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

Hinata scowled, muttering something about just being polite, before almost snatching his money from the silver tray on the counter.

"Are you here to see-"

"Shh!" Oikawa hissed. He resisted the urge to slap his hand across Hinata's mouth, trying not to draw more attention to himself. "I'm just here for a drink, alright?"

Despite looking sceptical, Hinata did not press further, holding out his receipt and a few yen coins. Oikawa took them quickly, moving to the drinks counter with his heart beating out of his chest. There was nobody else waiting for drinks, only the two of them at the counter. Just his luck that Akaashi just _had_ to wipe the tables at that moment.

"One tall, hot cocoa to go." Sugawara smiled as he approached, reaching for a nearby cup.

Oikawa simply nodded, trying to look away. Anywhere else but at him. Yet he made that difficult.

"I've heard about you." Sugawara continued brightly, eyes smiling as he poured milk into his cup, "Hinata told me you were number one server for a year straight."

"I was." Oikawa said, not attempting to hide the pride from his voice, "But then my streak was broken."

"Oh, that's a shame."

Sugawara's words floated on the borderline between sarcasm and genuine sympathy. Oikawa was not sure how to react. Mr. Refreshing seemed to relish in that, letting out a loud laugh at his expression that seemed to ring around the room, before thrusting a cup in front of him.

"Here's your drink."

Oikawa looked down at his cup. Something caught the corner of his eye. Sugawara had made the effort to doodle a badly attempted portrait of himself on the side of the paper cup in black marker, the words 'thank you!' in English next to it. Did customers actually like that? Oikawa scrunched up his nose.

"Please enjoy it!"

Oikawa managed to force himself to smile as he gripped the cup in his hands and began to walk away as fast as his long legs would allow. He was no closer to finding out Sugawara's secret.

"Wait!"

Stopping in his tracks, Oikawa turned around with a huge sigh.

"Is that a Star Trek t-shirt?" Sugawara asked, eyes wide, "I love Star Trek. I just started re-watching the original series."

"No way!"

Oikawa rushed back to the counter, enthusiasm that he couldn't filter rushing over him.

"I love the original series, but Voyager is the best."

"Voyager is amazing. But Deep Space 9 has it's own charm."

They continued to talk until a pair of giggling ladies walked up behind Oikawa, Hinata passing Sugawara a slip of paper with their orders.

"Ah, I have another customer. Nice chatting with you, Oikawa-kun!"

With those words Sugawara's attention shifted to the next customer, giving them the exact same grin that he had received.

Oikawa felt frozen in place, paper cup still warm in his hands.

What had just happened?

 

The next weekend, Oikawa was prepared to deal with him. No more being caught off guard. He decided to have his drink in the cafe so he could watch Sugawara closer as he worked. This could be his chance to find out what made him so popular.

Hinata rose his eyebrows as Oikawa approached the counter but didn't comment as he took his order and waved him over to wait for his drink. Sugawara was waiting for him, his usual warm expression showing no sign of wavering.

"Good morning, Oikawa-kun." He said playfully, keeping his eyes locked on his, "An iced peach tea, today?"

"I'm feeling summery." Oikawa replied mildly, folding his arms across his chest.

Sugawara watched the movement, eyes flicking down to his t-shirt.

"Ah, X-files today?" He said, stirring the beaker, "I've never watched it. Do you recommend it?"

"It's illegal to not have watched the X-files." Oikawa said, trying not to fall into the same trap as he did the previous week, "And I thought you had good taste. I must have been mistaken."

"Yes, you must have."

Sugawara seemed amused as he pushed the completed tea across the counter.

"One iced peach tea."

Oikawa muttered a thanks as he leaned over to grab his drink, barely noticing the suspiciously wide grin on Sugawara's face.

"Don't you think it's time to stop wearing your silly disguise now..."

Sugawara yanked the glasses from Oikawa's face before he could react, putting them over his own eyes.

"Ah, they are real glasses!" Suga squealed, turning his head from side to side as he flailed his arms, "I can't see!"

"What do you think they were?"

Oikawa snatched them back, putting them back where they belonged.

"I thought you were faking it." Sugawara said honestly, "I feel slightly bad now. Sorry."

"I usually wear contacts, but I like to have a rest from them at the weekend."

It was a half truth. Although contacts did make Oikawa's eyes tired, he would never usually wear his glasses outside the comfort of his own apartment. Sugawara hummed, though, accepting the reason as he waved him away from the counter with the arrival of more customers.

 

Oikawa set himself up at a small table with a good view of the counter, holding a book over his face to seem less obvious as he took small sips from his tea. There were a few other customers waiting for their drinks now, which gave him a good opportunity to watch.

There was no chance that Sugawara was an amateur. He made the drinks with ease, adjusting to the customer's requests with undeniable customer service making up for anything else. He must have had previous cafe experience before working here; maybe working at one of the other '819' branches in the city.

As the counter cleared, Sugawara turned to his attention towards his direction. Oikawa lowered his book. Their eyes met. Sugawara grinned. Oikawa stuck out his tongue and pulled down one of his eyelids. Sugawara laughed, although he could only see his face moving and the rise and fall of his chest, it was as though he could hear the sound from his table.

It was a nice sound.

 

"Oikawa-san, are you busy this weekend?"Hinata seemed flustered at the end of their Thursday shift, desperation in his voice.

"No, why? Did Tobio-chan finally dump you and you need some ice cream and UFO documentaries to help you cope?"

"Actually, no, er." Hinata played with the front of his apron awkwardly, shifting from side to side. "Tobio got some tickets for Disneyland, but I have already put in a shift for Saturday. So I need someone to cover it..."

Oikawa sighed, narrowing his eyes despite already deciding his answer. He always had a soft spot for Hinata.

"You know I hate working on Saturdays."

"I know." Hinata whined, "But just this once, _please_?"

Oikawa hummed, folding his arms across his chest as he pretended to be pensive.

"What are you going to do to make it up to me, Chibi-chan?"

Hinata seemed to think for a moment, before his face lit up.

"I can give you Suga-san's number?"

Oikawa's mouth opened wide, staring at him with eyebrows reaching his hairline.

"Why would I want that!"

Hinata tilted his head, looking at him in genuine confusion.

"I thought you were interested in him?"

"Only on a scientific level." Oikawa hissed, ruffling his hair, "I just wanted to see what made him better than me."

"Didn't look like just that..." Hinata grumbled, pouting as he tried to fix his already hopeless mop of hair.

"Fine, I'll work your stupid shift so you can enjoy your stupid date with your stupid setter." Oikawa said whacking Hinata repeatedly on the back to punctuate each word, "But you are having a Star Trek movie marathon with me on the Sunday to make up for it."

"Can't Iwaizumi-san do tha- ow! Okay, okay!"

With Hinata's agreement Oikawa stopped his assault, allowing him to breathe.

Hinata let out an exaggerated sound as he pulled his apron over his head and grabbed his bag, rushing for the door.

"Have fun working with Suga-san!"

Oikawa had forgotten that small detail.

 

Oikawa was not used to working on the till. It wasn't as though he disliked it, but he was usually making the drinks which he thought was a better use of his skills. Yet he was covering Hinata's shift and he still didn't have the coordination for that, which meant Sugawara was standing in his usual position. Sugawara occasionally looked over with eyes crinkled, as though he he found the diminish in his status amusing.

"Oikawa-kun?" Sugawara called over to him with a lull in the customers, Oikawa barely tilting his head in acknowledgement, "I just need to nip to the bathroom. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Oikawa bit his lip, trying to stop a snarky comment about being the most experienced member of staff here and _of course_ he would be okay, from coming out as he simply nodded.

Sugawara beamed in return, wiping his hands on his apron as he rushed into the back.

Akaashi moved to the counter and Oikawa stood at the drinks station, rearranging the bottles back to how he liked them as he waited.

"Oikawa-san, a tall lime cooler with orange syrup."

Oikawa received the order from Akaashi as a girl with shocking pink hair arrived at the counter. He gave his most practised smile as he reached for the beaker, the girl's lips barely turning up in return.

"Um, is Suga-kun working today?" She asked, scanning the counter rather nervously, "I really like the way he makes the drinks, so..."

Oikawa's smile fell immediately. His face stuttered for a moment before remembering he was with a customer and replaced his usual expression, but he could tell that it looked forced.

"Can you wait a few minutes? He will be back soon."

The girl nodded enthusiastically, eyes lighting up in a way they weren't before.

Stepping aside to begin to prepare the next drink, Sugawara returned from the bathroom. He grinned as he spotted the girl at the counter, giving her a small excited wave that was eagerly returned.

"Hi, Hanon! Here for your usual?"

They chatted for a moment before 'Hanon' practically skipped out of the cafe to drink on the terrace. Oikawa had shuffled back to the register, taking over from Akaashi who was failing to hold back his laugh.

 

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen." Sugawara said as the line of customers disappeared, folding his arms, "Just because one customer requested me it doesn't spell the end of the world for you."

"But what I don't understand is why they want you over me anyway. I try hard." Oikawa wailed, receiving an eye roll in response.

"Or, maybe you shouldn't try so hard?" Sugawara shrugged, wiping his hands on his apron. "I can see your cheek muscles screaming. Relax."

"I don't need tips from you." Oikawa muttered, "You do remember who was number one, right?"

"Yes." The corner of Sugawara's mouth turned up, "But now you're not."

"You are funny."

"Just be yourself."

Oikawa raised his eyebrow, glancing over at Sugawara who was busying himself ordering the syrup bottles as though he didn't speak at all. He sighed, muttering under his breath.

"Myself isn't good enough."

Now Sugawara was looking, eyes narrowed in a stern expression he had never seen from him before.

"Don't be so stupid."

He walked over to the register, squaring up against Oikawa despite a significant height difference. Oikawa held his ground, not letting down his guard as Sugawara stared directly into his eyes.

"Smile."

Oikawa tilted his head at the sudden command.

"What?"

"Just do it."

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa rested his expression for a moment before giving his usual customer smile. Sugawara stared at his face for a few seconds before clicking his tongue and returning to his work station.

"Hurry up and take the next order."

Oikawa looked at the door which remained closed, and there were currently no customers looking to buy another drink.

"Sugawara-kun," He called over to the other man laughing loudly, "Maybe you should relax yourself. There are no next orders."

Sugawara's pale cheeks flushed a noticeable shade of pink and he quickly turned his gaze away.

 

The rest of the shift passed quickly, the cafe always busy on a Saturday afternoon, the stream of customers never ending. This was one of the reasons Oikawa hated to work on a Saturday- it was exhausting. Weekdays were never too bad after midday except a small rush in the evening.

"Good work today, Oikawa-kun." Sugawara said, pulling his apron over his head and folding it up neatly, "I hope I can work again with you soon."

"Don't get your hopes up." Oikawa said lightly, causing the other man to snort, "I'm not in any rush to work another Saturday."

"In that case, do you wanna go and get ramen?"

Oikawa blinked, stuffing his own apron haphazardly into his bag for washing. That was unexpected.

"Ramen? Right now?"

"I thought it'd be nice to talk to each other in a different setting, get to know each other a bit better."

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head.

"You're making it sound like a date, Sugawara-kun."

"What if I was to make it a date?" Sugawara asked, voice smaller than Oikawa had heard it yet, as he shuffled on his feet almost shyly.

"Huh...?"

Oikawa didn't know what to say. Sugawara was asking him on a date? They had bickered lightly for the entire shift. Although even he had to admit that their conversations were fun for him, he was not sure how that lent itself into a date. Not that the thought of a date was unwelcome. The more Oikawa thought about it, the more enticing it seemed.

"You spent so much time staring at me, I couldn't help but start to stare at you too." Sugawara said, uncharacteristically quiet, "I liked what I saw."

" _Now_ I know you're joking."

Sugawara scowled, regaining his energy suddenly, as he whacked Oikawa on the back causing him to mutter a curse under his breath.

"That's what I can't stand about you. Your surprising lack of self-confidence."

"I don't lack-"

"You try too hard to be something you're not; trying to be what others expect you to be like." Sugawara said, the words rushing out of his mouth. "I like the real Oikawa; the weird, dramatic, childish nerdy one. That one has the best smile."

Sugawara paused, his face returning to the same shade of pink as it was earlier. He took a deep breath, which reminded Oikawa himself to breathe- his breath had been caught in his throat since Sugawara began speaking.

"If you showed that smile to the customers, you would be number one again instantly. But I want to keep it to myself. No matter how selfish that is."

It wasn't the first time Sugawara had left Oikawa speechless. This time all of the words seemed to have left Sugawara too, as he remained glued to the spot, silently waiting for a reaction from him and quickly growing more anxious.

"A date." Oikawa swallowed, as smile naturally pulled on his lips. "A date sounds good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> This has been sitting 80% finished on my computer for around 9 months, so I decided to complete it as I try to slowly rediscover my time for writing. I have many other projects to complete too, but I love this pairing so much! 
> 
> Once again, thank you!


End file.
